honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells is the 152nd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Joe Starr '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 1990 live musical show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Coming Out of Their Shells. ''In addition to regular narrator 'Jon Bailey, it features Doug Walker, also known as the Nostalgia Critic, referencing other Ninja Turtles-related videos and appearances. It was published on May 31, 2016, to coincide with the theatrical release of the 2016 film 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. It is 6 minutes 28 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 2.8 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells on YouTube' ''"Your Childhood Always Sucked (You Just Didn't Know It)."' ~ Honest Trailers - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells'' Script Well, this is awkward. Nobody ever asked for what we're about to do, but we think you'll love it anyway. You remember the cartoon, the toys, the old movies, the new movies, the video games, the popsicles, and the disgusting cream pies; but you've probably repressed your memories of...the rock musical? '''Raphael (singing): I got a story to tell./It's back, way back when we were coming out of our shells. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Coming Out of Their Shells The Ninja Turtles have literally come out of their shells -- and into Bedazzled denim vests -- to replace the ninja fighting you love with bad lip-syncing, The Turtles '(singing): Were comin' out of/Were comin' out of our shells! awkward dancing, (shows the turtles singing and dancing to a song) and pretending to play their non-functional instruments, (shows Michelangelo faking to play an electric guitar) in a VHS special that proves that people would buy anything in the '90s - if you slapped a Turtle on it. Prepare to be blown away by music someone thought was good enough to play in public, like this lame Beach Boys knockoff ("Tubin'"), this rap that makes Vanilla Ice look like Tupac ("Cowabunga"), the one where they just yell at you to be straight ("Walk Straight"), an April O'Neil power ballad ("April Ballad"), and Splinter's weird, slow Bruce Springsteen homage...? Hunh? ("Skipping Stones") He can make a funny, but he cannot make a sing-y. But it's not just four sweaty guys in crappy costumes wobbling around, making awkward banter with each other; there's also sort of a plot. Thrill as a homeless man Shredder steals all the world's music somehow, '''Shredde'r: From here, i'll be able to suck all the world's music and take total control! which is controlled by this...meter thing, or whatever, that can also be defeated by...cloaking tissues, and the power of song...? Look, none of it makes sense, but at least you get a good five minutes of Shredder roasting an audience of children. '''Shredder: I think I've seen your face on a milk carton recently...Is that your sister? Audience Member: Cousin! Shredder: Cousin? Whatsamatter, couldn't get a date?...Is that your mom? How would you like a one-way ticket to my Technodrome? Ohhhhh, burn! Hear that, little boy? Shredder's gonna pork your mom, bro! So strap in for a concert film only the Black Nerd could love, full of dated references (Shredder: Does anybody want a New Kids on the Block album?), gratuitous product placement (Donatello: On the back of our American Express card./'Ninja Turtles': Don't leave home without it!), and grown men pretending that a cartoon is real (shows clips from interviews about the Ninja Turtles with members of the stage show's production crew), in what has to be the worst thing ever made with the Ninja Turtles in it. Nostalgia Critic: Not so fast, Honest Trailer guy! Jon Bailey: Who are you? Nostalgia Critic: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I wade through the crap of yesteryear so you don't have to. Jon Bailey: I just waded through a lotta crap, my friend. Nostalgia Critic: Oh, the Ninja Turtles suck pile goes even deeper than you know. How about We Wish You a Turtle Christmas? Jon Bailey: Huh? Nostalgia Critic: Their musical Christmas special, of course! Check it out! (shows Leonardo singing a reggae-style version of "Deck the Halls" with altered lyrics) Jon Bailey: Aw, geez. Why does Leonardo have a Jamaican accent? Nostalgia Critic: Nobody knows. How about Turtle Tunes, the one where they rework public domain songs with lyrics about stranger danger? (shows the Ninja Turtles singing a song about not talking to strangers) Jon Bailey: What the -- how many musicals did they make? Nostalgia Critic: Just a few more. So you say you love Out of Our Shells? Jon Bailey: No. Nostalgia Critic: Well, then, you'll love their even lower-budget follow-up, Gettin' Down in Your Town! (shows the Ninja Turtles singing in Gettin' Down in Your Town) Jon Bailey: Ugh, stop, please! Okay, I've had enough. Nostalgia Critic: Now watch their appearance on Oprah. Oprah Winfrey (on the show): Guys, let me ask you this: do you sometimes wish that April was a turtle? Raphael (on the show): Oprah, I've been trying to talk her into an interspecies relationship for months now. (shows a boy in the audience with a shocked look on his face) Nostalgia Critic: Look at that kid; he's f*cking terrified! Jon Bailey: I don't need this. Nostalgia Critic: Regis and Kathie Lee (Live with Kelly)! Regis Philben (on the show): Are these bullet-proof vests, or what is this over here? (reaches out and touches Michelangelo's chest) Michelangelo (on the show): Hey, dude, stay off my shell! Jon Bailey: Why? Nostalgia Critic: Barbara Walters! (shows Donatello crying as Barbara Walters and the other Ninja Turtles laugh) Jon Bailey: Ugh, I can't take any more! Nostalgia Critic: Now feast your eyes on this promotional video for the L.A. subway system! April O'Neil (in the video): Gridlock is trying to sidetrack the LTD Metro Blue Line. Raphael (in the video): Don't worry, April; you can count on us! (shows the Ninja Turtles getting on a subway train) Jon Bailey: What is even happening?! I hate the past! Damn you, Nostalgia Critic! (the Nostalgia Critic laughs maniacally) Starring Absolutely Nothing of Value. for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells ''- You Childhood Always Sucked (Your Just Didn't Know It). Title design by Robert Holtby.]] 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Your Childhood Always Sucked (You Just Didn't Know It)' '''Raphael': Now, y'all know the story of how we got to be who we are! Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Man, the past is really weird. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other TMNT movies including the 1991 film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze, ''the 2014 reboot ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and its sequel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows.'' * Screen Junkies have produced several Honest Trailers for 1990s movies including ''Super Mario Bros., Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie, Space Jam, Batman Forever, Batman & Robin, Fight Club, The Matrix, Point Break, Home Alone, Hook, The Santa Clause, The Lion King, Toy Story, Forrest Gump, Jurassic Park and the 90s TV show X-Men: The Animated Series. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells ''has a 94.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews for this Honest Trailer were positive, with many media sites commending Screen Junkies for revealing just how delightfully weird the stage musical was. Geek Tyrant said the Honest Trailer was "hilarious" and that it will "show you the absurd glory of this disaster. If you've never heard of this before, prepare to be entertained with utter ridiculousness....This is even worse that the Star Wars Christmas Special." Uproxx highlighted the Honest Trailer for showing off the "worst of the Turtles," and for bringing in "YouTuber The Nostalgia Critic to trash other ’90s Turtles ephemera, like the musical Christmas special where Leonardo sings about pepperoni in a Jamaican accent. And that’s just the beginning. The Turtles well is deep and dark and filled with many horrors. If you watch just one Honest Trailer, this is the one — click that play button." The Nostalgia Blog summarized the Honest Trailer as an enjoyable trip "down Whatthefuck? lane." Production credits Thanks to Doug Walker aka: The Nostalgia Critic - for the Awesome Cameo! Special Cameo by Andre "The Black Nerd" Meadows Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * 'Honest Trailers Tackles The Worst Of The Turtles With ‘TMNT: Coming Out Of Their Shells’ '- Uproxx article * 'An Honest Trailer for 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells' '- Guff article * '‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Coming Out Of Their Shells’ Honest Trailer '- Geeks of Doom article * 'Hilarious Honest Trailer for the TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES: OUT OF THEIR SHELLS Concert Film '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Trailer for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells '- Flickering Myth article * 'Honest Trailers – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells '- The Nostalgia Blog article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:TMNT Category:Martial arts Category:Musicals Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:1990s Category:Live shows Category:Season 6